


Original Character Stories

by ReiaLaReine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Positivity, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Polyamorous Character, and i'll add tags to this as i post new chapters here, i'll introduce each of them and talk about them a little at the end of every story, so i know this isn't fandom based but!!, this will basically be a bunch of original works ft. ocs of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiaLaReine/pseuds/ReiaLaReine
Summary: It isn't easy being human.There's so many things that come with being another living, breathing, functioning being on a planet full of billions of organisms. Everyone trying to co-exist with each other and even themselves is one of them.These are just a few tales about a few humans who do their best to exist in a world that offers both positive and negative.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Original Character Stories

**Author's Note:**

> cw for this first chapter for mentions of fatphobia, and body dysmorphia

Leah doesn't really look in the mirror for too long.  
  
  
Sure, she looks into it when she's putting on her usual eyeliner and mascara, making sure they look evenly defined. She makes sure they aren't too bold, either; just enough to capture the mysterious goth look she wanted to convey to anyone who gazed upon her. It's an easy way to express herself without using words, especially since words were never easy to articulate on a consistent basis.   
  
She reserved boldness for date nights, where she knew they'd end up in the bedroom, clothes scattered mindlessly across the floor. Most days, however, it's just one wing per eye, while she uses what edge she has to make her natural lashes just a tad bit thicker. She didn't need to doll up, not most days. Makeup routine was really the only time she's ever looked in the mirror, _really_ looked in that mirror, and it's for a reason.  
  
She's never been too fond of her body. She was a chubby baby, and had been chubby all her life. She hadn't started to hate it until her mother started commenting on it. In her mother's case, it was exercise, or she would end up contracting various health risks. It was curl ups and push ups on the weekdays, and morning and evening jogs on the weekends, much to her chagrin. Not that her weight ever stopped her from doing these things easily, but it was the sentiment of doing it to be "healthy" when she'd always been fine at every doctor's visit. She knew it wasn't about health. Her mother had tried hiding it, but through the encouragement to tuck in her stomach, her rolls, and even bind her breasts at every possible outing, it was about desirability. Fitting to a standard she didn't care for, from a young age.   
  
It's those memories that create a unique type of pit in her stomach. They echo in her mind every time she looks in the mirror without doing makeup.   
  
  
Today, she's alone in her house, her girlfriends having gone out for a date night. She decides to take a leap of faith, looking into the mirror for just a little bit longer today. She steps into her bathroom, in her undergarments, and looks at herself. She _really_ takes a look at herself, every inch of her skin, every pore, every strand of hair, nails, face, and every natural curve she can see with her naked eyes.  
  
And today, it doesn't feel so bad.  
  
  
She gently trails along her shoulder with her nails, tracing each freckle that she can see. Her dark brown freckles that adorned her deep tan cheeks, shoulders, and hips looked like small lilacs in bloom, forming meadows upon her skin.   
  
She runs a hand through her hair, wavy as usual, with her curled cowlick standing up. Letting her hair down feels relieving sometimes. And the cowlick feels like something distinct for her, something to help tell her apart from her peers.  
  
She then softly grasps her muffin top and her belly, the smooth skin almost spilling from her fingertips. It's a good kind of overflow, though, it makes her feel more grounded. She desperately needs to be more grounded. Her thighs, her calves, her arms, and her chest all have the same kind of comforting, plush texture that her love handles have.  
  
Love handles. What a nice name for them.  
  
She then looks into her own eyes. They're a faded shade of violet, almost smoky, like a petunia ripe in bloom. They peer into the reflective glass in front of her, and they're usually tired from working at the salon most of the day. Today, however, they're more alive. They're more alive upon discovering that really, her body was fine. Of course she could change it, if she really wanted and pleased. However, in this moment, she decides not to.  
  
She hugs herself as she speaks softly.  
  
  
"You look nice today."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is leah!! leah is a young adult, and she's an enby polyamorous lesbian who lives with her dad, after her parents were divorced. she's never really felt present in her body, due to mental illness and body dysmorphia not letting her be pleased with herself, but! she's getting better, slowly, surely, and probably unconsciously


End file.
